Algo se enciende
by only.a.ordinary.girl
Summary: En un mundo en el que no existen Dioses, Jason y Piper se conocieron cuando eran pequeños en un campamento. Fueron mejores amigos de la infancia durante los veranos, pero ¿ Habrá más sentimientos aparte de amistad en su relación? Esta historia es un oneshot para AndyZhang por el Intercambio de Regalos Navideños del foro El Monte Olimpo.


**Bueno, esta historia es un regalo de Navidad por Intercambio de Regalos Navideños del foro El Monte Olimpo para AndyZhang, que es su petición número uno sobre Jason y Piper (también me encantan). Ya que no me has pedido nada especifico he decidido hace una sobre como se conocieron con cinco años de edad desde el punto de vista de Jason hasta que son casi adultos. Lo siento por el lenguaje que he utilizado en algunos lugares dado que a mi no me gusta maldecir, pero me imagino que Jason sí lo hubierta hecho asique lo he escrito con la mayor naturalidad y realismo que he sido capaz de darle. Espero que os guste .  
><strong>

**Aviso:esta historia puede contener momentos con altos nivel de diálogos/palabras cursis .**

**Aviso 2: no soy dueña de PJO.**

**Aviso 3: está escrita en UA.**

Hoy iba a ser mi primer día en el campamento Halfblood, pero no estaba nervioso ni nada por el estilo. Bueno, tal vez si que estaba un poquitín de nada nervioso, pero nadie puede saberlo, asíque eso es un secreto entre tú y yo ¿Vale? El caso es que yo siempre había ido al Júpiter y todos mis amigos estaban allí, pero papá dijo que debía conocer el otro campamento que el administraba. Porque veréis, mi papa es un empresario con mucho muchísimo dinero que dirige una junta de eli... no me acuerdo como se dice la palabra, pero lo importante es que mi padre me ha mandado a este nuevo campamento y estoy algo nervioso.

Cuando llegamos al campamento, me doy cuenta de que en la puerta solo estaban dos niños hablando con un señor mayor. El niño parecía un elfo, tenía las orejas con punta, el pelo rizado y esa sonrisa de problemas que lo hacían parecer un duende malo que había tomado cucharadas de azúcar, yo no estaba seguro de si me iba a llevar muy bien con el; al lado del niño había una niña que parecía más pequeña que yo a la que le estaba tirando de las trenzas que llevaba y que tenía el ceño fruncido, hasta desde donde yo estaba se podía ver que ella era muy bonita, bueno tal vez muy muy bonita pero no le podéis decir a nadie que yo os lo he dicho, tenéis que prometerlo por las galletas de chocolate y las piruletas y si no cumplís la promesa cada vez que intentéis comer una de esas cosas os va a saber a ugh- brócoli. El caso es que ella era muy bonita y parecía simpática. A su lado estaba un hombre mayor, por lo que mi papa me había dicho ese debería ser... creo que era algo como Ratón... Dormilón...Cucharón... da igual, ya me acordaré más tarde. Pues el señor del-que-no-me-acuerdo-el-nombre tenía el pelo marrón con algunos pelos blancos, aunque no parecía demasiado mayor. Lentamente me acerqué a ellos, el primero en darse cuenta de mi presencia fue el niño del azúcar.

-OH, tu eres...- pareció pensarse lo que iba a decir- un niño.

Si es posible la niña-hada arrugó más la cara.

-Bien señor Einstein ahora que has hecho tu inteligente observación podrás por lo menos saludarlo como es debido ¿no?

-Eh vale... ¿Que le tenía que decir?

-Déjalo estar Leo.- el señor mayor me sonrió- Tu debes de ser Jason, me llamo Chiron y estos son Leo- dijo mirando al niño azúcar/Leo- y esa es Piper- sonrió a la niña-hada también conocida como Piper.

Dado que ninguno hablaba decidí ser el primero:

-Hola, me llamo Jason.

-Duh, ya lo hemos escuchado ¿Sabes? No estamos sordos.-Piper no me gustaba.-Pero parece que no vas a intentar tirarme de las trenzas y como no hay nadie más, te puedes quedar con nosotros.

-¿Quien te ha dicho que yo quiera jugar con vosotros?

-¿Quieres jugar solo?

-No, pero yo no juego con niñas que tienen piojos, les gusta el rosa y quieren casarse con un príncipe.- Piper se había puesto roja y tenía la cara arrugada.

- ¡Yo no tengo piojos y me voy a quedar soltera, voy a tener un barco pirata y pienso saquear tu casa!-Cada vez parecía más enfadada- ¡ Y ODIO EL ROSA!

-En ese caso jugaré contigo, pero no quiero que me des besitos.

-¡PUAJ! Seguro que cogería una enfermedad que no se cura y moriría de asco.

-¿De verdad que no quieres?-yo no la creía.

-Te parece que de verdad te quiero dar un beso.-Tenía toda la cara roja y arrugada, creí que lo mejor era darle la respuesta adecuada.

-Está bien.

-Pues vale.

-Ya te he dicho que está bien.

-Y yo que vale.

-¡Pero yo quiero tener la última palabra!-Realmente no se por qué estoy gritando.

-¡Bueno, pero yo también la quiero tener!

El odio -¡Te!

-¡Pues yo también!

Ambos nos miramos durante un rato y después escuchamos a Leo-niño-azúcar reírse muy alto. Piper fue la primera en romper el silencio:

-¿Jugamos al pilla-pilla**?(N.A.:No sé como lo llamaran ustedes, pero es el juego donde un niño persigue a otros mientras que se esconden)**

-es.

-¡Yo no pillo!- Piper y Leo gritaron al mismo tiempo, supuse que me tocaría pillar a mí.

Leo salió disparado corriendo en una dirección, mientras que Piper se quedó mirándome.

-Vamos tortuga, ¿Tienes miedo de mí? - Piper se estaba burlando de mí y no lo iba a permitir.

Salí corriendo detrás de ella escuchando el sonido de su risa aguda. No sabía lo qué, pero me gustaba esa sensación en mi barriga. Hacía que me sintiera más mejor.

...(8 años después)...

-Piiiiiiper, ¿Donde estas?

Estábamos jugando al pilla piílla, como cuando éramos pequeños. Algo , no me pregunten qué, se sentía correcto sobre esto. Puede que fuera el ver su cara colorada después de haberla encontrado, o sus ojos ligeramente ampliados por la sorpresa o la enorme sonrisa que me dedicaba después. Pero me gustaba.

-Sé que tienes que estar por aquí.

Aún no la había encontrado. Esta vez se había escondido bien, pero no tardaría en encontrarla.

-Si no sales ya, cuando te encuentre vas a pagar.-Hice como que me lo pensaba.-¿Cuál era ese sitio donde tenías tantas cosquillas? Ah si, era en el estomago.-Sabía que estaba jugando sucio, pero realmente a ninguno de los dos nos importaba.

En el momento en que escuche unas risas contenidas supe que la había descubierto. Ella estaba detrás del árbol de Thalia, ese era el primer árbol que habían plantado aquí, en honor a mi hermana, que era la que había encontrado el sitio durante una excursión con mi madre.

-Me pregunto donde estará Piper, ¿No la habrá visto usted por casualidad?-En el momento en que se giró hacia mí, pensé en lo mucho que la iba a echar de menos en San Francisco. Claro que allí tenía a mi novia Reyna, pero era como si cada vez que estaba con Piper toda la sangre de mi cabeza bajase a mi corazón, que sentía y latía tan fuerte que no sé como no me había dado un infarto.

-Um, no. Lo siento buen señor, no conozco a ninguna Piper.-Estaba imitando a Chiron, pero muy exageradamente.

-¿Segura?, Porque usted se le parece mucho.-Estábamos completamente locos.

-¡¿Disculpa?! Mi belleza es inigualable, inepto- Ahora estaba imitando a Drew.

-Discúlpeme señora...

-¡¿Señora?! Dirás señorita.- Estaba conteniendo una carcajada y se le notaba mucho, pero estaba a decidida a no perder. Veréis, este es un juego en el que tenemos que intentar hacernos reír sin contacto físico y el que pierda debe aceptar un castigo elegido por el ganador. Yo obviamente siempre optaba por las cosquillas, ella las odiaba y yo amaba hacérselas. Sobre todo me gustaba la cara que ponía después, hinchaba sus mejillas y decía que no me iba a volver a hablar cuando ambos sabíamos que en menos de un minuto estaríamos metiéndonos el uno con el otro de nuevo. El simple hecho de pensarlo me hizo reír disimuladamente.

-Ha, te has reído.-Ella ya sabía que había ganado.

-Es mentira, yo solo he sonreído.

-Ya, claro-Me sonrió con picardía mostrando sus hoyuelos- Paga.

-Está bien, ¿Qué quieres?

-Um...-Se lo estaba pensando, este era el momento perfecto para salir corriendo de aquí si quería seguir vivo.-¡Ya sé!

-Por favor no me mates.

-Serás bobo, solo quiero un abrazo-ahora ya no me estaba mirando a los ojos y sabía que aunque siguiera sonriendo ya no estaba feliz.

-¿Solo eso? ¿Por qué?- Realmente era raro que desperdiciara tal oportunidad de ponerme en ridículo.

-Es que...- Se sentía avergonzada por algo.

-Piper ¿Que pasa?-La había agarrado por los hombros para que me mirase.

-Yo, bueno... simplemente desde... desde que empezaste a salir con Reyna...es...es como si tuvieras miedo de...-¡ Oh dioses! Se le estaban lllenando los ojos de lágrimas- estar conmigo,... ya ni siquiera me abrazas antes de irnos a las cabañas o me das besos en la frente de buenas noches como antes y... simplemente se siente mal.

Ella tenía razón, Reyna y yo habíamos tenido una charla sobre por qué yo no debo estar tanto con Piper. Bueno, tecnicamente fue Reyna la que me dió la charla, y como no, yo voy de imbécil y le hice tanto caso que ahora Piper está llorando a moco tendido. Me odio.

-Piper, tranquila-le di un abrazo de oso que sé que le encantan-nunca nadie te va a sustituir. Siempre estaré ahí para tí, te lo prometo.

_Y pasaron los años, y Piper tuvo su primer novio, y Piper rompió con su primer novio, y Piper tuvo un segundo novio, y Piper rompió con el segundo novio ( a causa de Jason), y Piper tuvo un nuevo y tercer novio. Pero Jason siguió a su lado, tal como prometió._

_-_¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!-Este era yo peleando con Reyna, ultimamente pasaba mucho y como no, era todo sobre Piper.

-No te digo que no te puedas preocupar por ella,¡Pero YO debo ser tu prioridad, no ELLA!- Reyna estaba realmente gritando.

-Bueno, pues si crees que soy tan mal novio sería mejor que te buscaras uno nuevo.-Eso la dejó con la boca abierta.

-¿Quieres romper conmigo?

-¿Lo quieres tu?-Ya no veía el punto.

-Pues bien.

-Vale, me marcho.

Acto seguido salí por la puerta y me dirijí a mi moto, pensando en "ella". Piper había cambiado mucho físicamente, ahora había que estar ciego para no notarla. Aún seguía siendo bajita, pero de una forma linda. Y realmente se había desarrollado en los lugares correctos, de forma que atraía a la población masculina, demasiado para mi gusto. "Necesito verla", solo podía pensar eso.

El apartamento de Piper era pequeño, pero acogedor y estaba lleno de fotos de todas las personas que le importaban. Tenía una cocina, a pesar de que no sabía cocinar nada; un cuarto de baño, que tenía lo básico, un váter,un lavabo, una ducha y un armarito blanco; un salón con un gran sofá en que veíamos películas todos los viernes, en frente del sofá había una mesita de cristal que normalmente estaba llena de hojas de estudio, su portátil y cosas en estado de descomposición ( ella era muy desordenada); y por último estaba su habitación, que había dejado toda blanca alegando que el blanco puede ser lo que el quiera dado que tiene a todos los colores en su interior, allí estaba su cama llena de peluches y cojines, a su lado había una mesilla de noche con una lamparita y un despertador en forma de vaca que le había regalado por su cumpleaños número 16, hace 2 años, lo que más me gustaba de su habitación era que solo pegaba fotos en las paredes de las personas a las que más quería y ver que había una foto de nosotros dos al lado de la de sus padres cuando eran jovenes siempre hacía que apareciera una sonrisa tonta en mi cara. En fin, me gustaba su casa.

En el momento en que llegué a la puerta, algo, no se lo qué, me dijo que no entrara. No le hice caso, primer error. Como nadie abría entré pensando que no iba a haber ningún problema y lo primero que escuche fueron gritos, de Piper y ... ¿Will? Will era el novio de Piper, pero tal como estaba gritando ella no creo que su relación fuera a durar mucho más.

-¡LO VÍ! ¡¿Como puedes negarlo?-Esa era Piper, pero su voz sonaba ronca y rota, como si hubiera estado llorando durante mucho tiempo.

-Ya te he dicho que eso no fue lo que paso...-¿Qué habría pasado?

-Oh claro, disculpa, no se me había ocurrido que tal vez tu solo confundieras su boca con una botella de agua y por eso la estabas besando como si la vida te fuera en ello. Simplemente lo siento por saltar a conclusiones-¡Será capullo! Tengo ganas de que mi puño conozca a su linda carita de mentiroso.

-Piper escúchame...- Aún no se había rendido, imbécil.

-¡NO! Escúchame tú, estoy cansada de tus mentiras, márchate.-Dioses, ella estaba furiosa.

-Piper ...

Tomé esto como mi momento para intervenir.

-Te ha dicho que te marches, y si no le haces caso habrá que echarte.-Puse tanto veneno en mi voz como fue posible.

-No te metas-Wil sencillamente no sabía cuando calllarse.

-Creí haber dicho que te marchases- Yo lo superaba en tamaño y fuerza, el no tenía ninguna posibilidad de ganarme en una pelea.

-Yo... Piper, realmente...lo siento

-¡He dicho que te marches!-Piper estaba temblando tanto que incluso desde 1 kilometro se podía apreciar que estaba tan enfadada como KinKong-¡FUERA!

Will estaba tan pálido como una sábana, pero con movimientos lentos como si esperase que Piper cambiara de opinión llegó hasta la puerta y se marchó. En el mismo momento en que se escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, Piper se echo a llorar. Lo que más me dolía era saber que Piper nunca llora, ella es la persona más fuerte del mundo y si llora, o lo hace cuando está sola o está tan triste que no es capaz de contenerse. Y Dios si no quería solo abrazarla y prometerle que todo el dolor va a desaparecer o simplemente hacerla reir o...

-Jason- tenía la voz rota- lo siento...creo que es mejor que te...te vayas.-¿Qué?

-¿Qué?-No pensaba dejarla en ese estado.

-Jason, Reyna se va a enfadar-Increíble, ella estaba destrozada y aún así seguía poniendo mis problemas por encima de los suyos.

-Piper, Reyna y yo hemos roto.

-¿Por qué? Vosotros erais como una de estas parejas a las que se los puede ver ya casados.- Eso era lo que normalmente se decía de nosotros, pero yo nunca lo había visto tan claro.

-No importa, ahora me vas a decir lo que te pasa.-Necesitaba saberlo ya, el verla llorar así me estaba matando.

-Pero yo... no puedo.

-Piper, sí que puedes confiar en mí.

-Ya lo sé, pero esto es diferente.

-Sabes que yo nunca te juzgaría, pero si no me lo quieres decir es decisión tuya. Yo no te voy a presionar más para que me lo digas, aunque me esté muriendo por dentro al verte tan destrozada. Te lo prometí una vez, y hoy te lo vuelvo a recordar: Siempre voy a estar a tu lado.

- Pero es que ese es el problema, Jason, algún día te enamorarás y querrás pasar toda tu vida con esa persona que te hace feliz, que hace que tu corazón se acelere solo pensando en ella, y entonces te vas a marchar y estaré aún más destrozada que ahora.

-Eso no es verdad, yo siempre estaré a tu lado.-Y lo decía de verdad.

-No, Jason. Tu te vas a ir como todos y me dejaras sola, porque eso es siempre lo que pasa conmigo. Ya ha pasado seis veces, no creo que e vaya a detener ahora.

-¿ A qué te refieres?

- Número uno: mi madre me abandonó con 5 años, esa fue la vez que me dí cuenta de que no la volvería a ver.

-Pero ella murió Piper, no creo que ella te quisiera abandonar.

-Ella murió por la noche ¿Recuerdas? Cuando estaba tratando de huir del país,¡Dioses!, hasta tenía una identificación falsa.

-Pero...- No se me ocurría nada.

-Número dos: Leo, se marchó aquel verano, cuando yo tenía ocho años y tu habías vuelto a San Francisco.

-Yo no creo que el quisiera dejarte...

-¡Pero lo hizo!-Tenía la nariz congestionada, lo que le provocaba una voz nasal- Número tres: mi padre, siempre se está marchando fuera del país para sus trabajos y nunca tiene tiempo para mí y cuando estamos juntos sé que le duele verme porque me parezco a mi madre.

Yo realmente no tenía nada que decir, simplemente quería protegerla de todo y borrar todo rastro de dolor de su mirada.

-Números cuatro, cinco y seis: todos mis exnovios, a los que les costaba tanto quererme que acabaron por engañarme o marcharse sin explicación.

-Ellos se marcharon porque no son los correctos para ti.-En el mismo momento que lo dije supe que era verdad.

-Eso puede ser verdad, pero aunque llegase una persona perfecta para mí también se marcharía, porque es imposible quererme.

El verla así me estaba matando. Tenía toda la cara roja y los ojos hinchados. Las lágrimas caían desde sus ojos y hacían un recorrido hasta sus labios, que estaban tan rojos y bonitos como siempre, tanto que cuando los mirabas solo podías pensar en besarla y... ¡No! Piper es solo mi mejor amiga, nada más. Aunque haga que mi corazón se acelere y que no pueda pensar con claridad, a pesar de que crea que es la mujer más hermosa del mundo y solo quiera pasarme el día haciéndola reir, la realización me llegó de golpe, en otras palabras, se me encendió la bombillita. Yo quería a Piper...como algo más que una amiga. Las ganas de decírselo quemaban dentro de mí, pero creo que en su estado actual solo podía seguir ejerciendo mi papel de amigo/paño de mocos.

-Piper, tranquila, yo no me iré-_ Yo solo quiero estar para siempre contigo_, no añadí esa última parte.

Piper se quedó dormida en mis brazos, en la cama en la que habíamos estado juntos tantas veces, asíque ¿Por qué ahora me sentía tan diferente, tan aterradoramente nervioso y al mismo tiempo tan cómodo como nunca lo había estado? Me estoy volviendo loco ¡No! ELLA me estaba volviendo loco. Al final hasta yo me quedé dormido.

Ya debía ser muy tarde cuando me levanté porque la almohada que estaba usando había desaparecido.

-Jason, muévete es tarde-Esa era Piper, ¿Qué está haciendo Piper aquí y donde está mi almohada? Tengo sueño.

-Jason levántate, por favor.-Y fue ahí donde me acordé de todo lo que había pasado durante las últimas horas. Estaba enamorado de Piper.

-Piper ¿Donde está mi almohada?-Lo mejor era evadir el tema.

- Bueno, creo que te refieres a mí, dado que me estabas agarrando tan fuerte que no creo que pudiera escapar, es más aún me estás agarrando.

En ese momento me di cuenta de nuestra posición. Yo estaba practicamente encima de ella, nuestras piernas estaban enredadas, mis brazos rodeaban su cintura para que no se fuese y nuestras cabezas estaban tan solo separadas por un par de centímetros y era imposible que ella no pudiera estar escuchando a mi corazón latir como loco debajo de mi pecho. Ella estaba mirándome a los ojos y yo solo quería perderme en los suyos,... pero no podía. Ella necesitaba un amigo, no un novio,y yo lo sabía, pero al parecer mis labios no habían recibido la noticia y se estaban acercando peligrosamente a los suyos. Tenía tantas malditas ganas de darle un beso, un simple beso me hubiera bastado, pero no, el caballero en mí hizo lo que se suponía que debía hacer y solamente le di un besito en la mejilla. Ella sonrió.

-¿ Te quedarás a cenar?- ella ya sonaba mejor, pero debe de aún estar mentalmente afectada para hacer una pregunta como esa. Pensaba quedarme aunque no me lo hubiera pedido.

-Claro.

-Entonces no crees que sería bueno que um, ¿me soltaras?-Su cara estaba completamente roja, parecía un tomate, un tomatito lindo.

-Si tu lo dices- creo que todo el acto de indiferencia no funcionó demasiado bien dado que tambien yo me convertí en cara-tomate, solo que no tan lindo.

Al final nos levantamos de la cama y dado que yo no estaba de animo para cocinar y Piper parecía quemar toda la comida que intentaba preparar ( hasta quemó unas palomitas en el microondas) decidimos pedir por encargo. Todo iba bien hasta que peleamos sobre por qué era mejor la comida china (yo) que la pizza (Piper).

-China es mejor.

-¡Puaj! ¿Como eres capaz de comer pescado crudo?-arrugó la nariz y las cejas, como solía hacer cuando estaba confundida- Yo ni siquiera puedo pensar en hacerlo sin que se me revuelvan las tripas. La pizza es mejor.

-Pero cuando comes pizza tienes todo ese queso pegajoso que nunca se acaba ni se rompe, da igual cuanto tires,lo odio.

-Pero por lo menos está cocinado.

Seguimos argumentando sobre la comida hasta que al final pedimos hamburguesas y nos olvidamos del tema. Por supuesto el tipo que trajo las hamburguesas coqueteó con Piper y como no, yo me enfadé y entonces, claro, Piper me miró con cara rara. Soy tonto. Ella al final decidió que no le bastaba con sus patatas y empezó a robar las mías, lo que provocó una pequeña guerra de patatas mientras intentábamos ver alguna película, no tengo ni idea de cual.Y como no, nos quedamos dormidos juntos, compartiendo manta en el sofá de Piper.

La única diferencia que guardaba con la vez que dormimos en la cama, es que esta vez fuí yo quien se despertó primero. En el mismo momento en que me desperté sentí la suave respiración de Piper en mi cara y supé que estaba perdido. Mi autocontrol se quebró, pero no le dí un beso en los labios, se o dí en la comisura de sus labios, que es diferente y aún así se sintió como si alguien me hubiera electrocutado.

-Jason-Piper estaba hablando en sueños-No te vayas, no me dejes sola ¡No! Por favor no te marches por favor...

-Pipes despierta-estaba sacudiéndola, y no precisamente con cuidado, pero no podía dejarla ahí con una pesadilla como esa...

No paré ni estuve tranquilo hasta que abrió los ojos, que aún tenían en ellos una pizca del miedo y el dolor que se había escuchado en sus palabras durante su sueño.

-Oh Dioses, menos mal que te despertaste, estabas gritando como una loca- Creí que el humor en esta situación sería lo mejor.

-Eh... sí, no pasa nada, es algo que sucede a veces.

-¿A qué te refieres con que pasa a veces?

La cara de Piper perdió al instante el poco color que le quedaba, ella se había quedado tan blanca como una maldita sábana.

-Jason, prefiero cambiar de tema.

-Está bien.-Pensé que lo mejor era no presionarla.

Ella sonrió.

-¿Qué quieres para desayunar?

-¿Vamos al McDonald?- Lo decía medio en serio medio de broma. Ella me sacó la lengua.

Al final acabamos llendo al McDonald y después me fuí a casa. Solo que no sentía como casa sin Piper. Me pasé el día tumbado en la cama pensando en Piper, probablemente debería haberme dolido terminar con Reyna, pero estaba contento de haberlo hecho. En estos momentos solo podía imaginarme a mismo besando a Piper, paseando con Piper, viendo películas con ella pegada a mí... Me estaba enamorando de ella, y lo más extraño de todo es que ni siquiera me importaba, se sentía tan natural como respirar y al mismo tiempo era tan extraño como un perro de dos cabezas de color azul con manchas de color amarillo. Ella era la única persona con la que me imaginaba, no, con la que quería un futuro. Pensar que todos estos años he estado tan cerca de ella y nunca me he dado cuenta de que todo lo que necesitaba estaba ahí. Definitivamente tengo que decirselo, tal vez mañana o pasado.

_Después de unas semanas Jason aún no le había dicho nada a Piper, que ignoraba totalmente la batalla mental que tenía su mejor amigo. Pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar._

De hoy no podía pasar, había pasado días y noches pensando en como podría decírselo de una manera en que no saliera huyendo en dirección contraria. Había ensayado lo que le diría un millón de veces en mi cabeza, pero los nervios aún sacaban lo peor de mí. Al final decidí que bastaba de ser un cobarde, debía decirselo, hoy.

Mientras llegaba a su casa, durante el ascenso por las escaleras y hasta que ella abrió la puerta repasé en mi cabeza lo que le iba a decir. Pero cuando lleguó y la miré a los ojos supe que estaba perdido.

- Hola.-Tuve que esperar unos segundos antes de ser capaz de formular una palabra y aún así no me salió exactamente bien.

-Ho-hola.

- ¿Estás bien? Tienes la car muy colorad...-La interrumpí posando mis labios sobre los de ella. Estoy loco, pero no es mi culpa si ella hace que mi cerebro se convierta en una papilla mental.

Al principio se quedó tiesa como un palo, pero después respondió al beso. Fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida, nunca antes había sentido algo como esto. Era... bueno, no lo sé explicar, pero me dan ganas de saltar y gritar y sonreir como un idiota y... bueno, simplemente se sentía tan bien. Parezco una niña adolescente tonta gritando porque el chico de sus sueños la ha besado por primera vez, me asqueo a mí mismo. Sin embargo no podía evitar los pensamientos ñoños que se me venían a la cabeza.

Nos besamos durante lo que podrían haber sido horas o bien minutos, la verdad, no me importaba. Piper tenía sus brazos al rededor de mi cuello y estba jugando con el pelo que caía en mi nuca, mientras que yo tenía mis manos posadas en sus caderas atrayendola hacia mí y no dejar que me soltase. Ella fue quien rompió el beso.

-Jason, no p-puedo.-¿Qué?

- Pero...

-Lo siento, no creo que esto sea lo mejor para nosotros.

-¿No te gustó?- Yo ni siquiera había pensado en ello, ¿Y si a ella no le gusto? ¿Y si no soy suficiente? ¿Y si...

- No es así y lo sabes.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema?-Esta chica me estaba quería volverme loco.

-¡Pues que me gustó demasiado!- Ahora si que estaba a punto del infarto, ¡A ella le había gustado!

-Eso no es realmente un problema...

-Pero si que lo es, Jason. Me preocupo tanto por ti, siempre me he preocupado por ti. Cuando empezaste a salir con Reyna estaba decepciona, pero tambien me diste razones para mantenerme alejada de ti. Y ahora has roto con ella y me voy a enfrentar a la realidad, pero aún no estoy lista para que te alejes.

-!Pero yo no me voy a alejar de ti Piper ¡- yo sabía que estaba practicamentegritando, pero no me importaba-¡Estoy malditamente enamorado de ti ¡

Supongo que mi confesión debió haberla pillado por sorpresa, porque se había quedado con la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos como platos.

-Piper, te quiero- le sonreí ligeramente- y como hay un cien por ciento de posibilidades de que esté total y perdidamente enamorado de ti, un ciento veinte por ciento de que nunca sea capaz de olvidarte y un infinito por ciento de que quiera pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, creo que deberíamos ir a una cita.

Cuando levanté la vista hacia ella tenía lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Me acerqué a limpiarselas, pero fue totalmente egoísta. Acariciar sus mejillas, aunque sea para limpiarle las lágrimas, siempre es algo que me ha gustado.

-¿ Estás bien Piper?-Ella tomó una pequeña bocanada de aire.

-Yo tambien te quiero.

-No era tan difícil de decir ¿verdad?

-Tonto.

-Yo tambien te quiero.

Y nos volvimos a besar.

_No os voy a decir que tuvieron un fueron felices y comieron perdices ( pobres perdices, a este paso se van a extinguir), cada uno se puede imainar el resto de su histoia tal como quiere. Pero sí es verdad que su relación duró, porque a veces simplemente funciona, y algo se enciende. _

**Espero que realmente os gustase la historia. Y ya lo digo ahora, no lo voy a continuar dado que probablemente la arruinaría completamente. Me gustaría que me dijeran lo que opinan, ya sea de mi forma de escribir como de la historia. Gracias por haberla leído hasta el final.**


End file.
